Thanksgiving Thoughts
by Southern Spark
Summary: SS's thoughts around the holiday time.


****

Thanksgiving Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies or any character from the movie. I do however own the character SS.

November 22, 1899

Winter is fast approaching and I long to be back home. Sitting in front of a crackling fire on those days when it was so cold out that the wind cut right through you chilling you to the bone. I close my eyes and I go back home. I can smell the smoke from the fire place mingling with mother's cooking. I am brought back to reality by a gush of cold air from a crack in the window pane. I pull my thin blanket tighter around my shoulders and gaze back out the window. This isn't home. When I look out the window I do not see the tall oak tree I spent my summers climbing and daydreaming beneath its branches. No, all I see is the building across the street and the sidewalks crowed with people shopping and the newsies. I see a man go by carrying a large goose. He has come from Mr. Feathers' Poultry Stand. The goose must be for Thanksgiving Dinner. Thanksgiving is in a few days after all. Right about now my father would be sharpening his blade in preparation for the slaughter of our fattened turkey, and my mother would be busy in the kitchen baking pies. I can still smell the scent of the cinnamon and other spices she used in her pumpkin pies just as plainly as if I were sitting in our warm kitchen back home. There would be no turkey and home made pies this year. This year I am many miles from home, and like most of the newsies I have no family. But we have all decided to chip in a few cents from our sells to buy a small bird from Mr. Feathers. He is kind old man. If not for his heavy New York accent I'd swear he'd been raised in the south to be a southern gentlemen.

**********************************************************************************************

November 23, 1899

My body feels as if it frozen stiff. The weather is much colder than I had expected for this time of year. And seeing as though I only sell for half a day winter will long be over before I have saved enough money to buy a decent coat. Mush one of the few newies I have gotten properly acquainted with as been so kind as to loan me one of his shirts to help keep me warm in the mornings as I sell. May God bless his soul, and return his kindness and generosity ten fold. The other boys who live here they all seem good and nice and all, but my quite nature has hindered me from getting to close to them. That is expect for Mush. There's just something about him. Something that makes me feel at ease, I'd trust him with my life. He is my confidant. Speaking of Mush…the poor boy has just lost yet another game of poker to Race. How he manages to keep smiling and act so happy after losing half of his days earning is beyond me. He has asked me several times to join them in a game. I have turned him down politely turned him down each time. I am content to sit here on the couch looking out the window. I look up at the clouds. I recognize those clouds, those are snow clouds. But so soon in the year?

**********************************************************************************************

November 24, 1899

I was right. When I awoke this morning the city was already covered in a thin blanket of white. I pray that it doesn't get worse. None of us have warm enough clothing to wear when selling in this weather. And I have not been feeling well the last few days. No one can afford to get sick and miss a days work in this city….well the snow didn't let up. By noon there was several inches on the ground. I'd say a good two to three inches, and the snow was still falling. As I was making my way back to the lodging house I couldn't help buy smile. There's something about snow that brings a smile to my face. I watched children and even some newsies playing in the snow like they had no cares. It was such a lovely sight. I smiled just watching them. As I watched my mind went back home again. I could see the huge hill behind our house covered in snow. I would spend hours on that hill. Sleding, building snowmen, and making snow angels. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I was struck in the back by a snowball. I turned around to see Mush smiling at me innocently I smiled back at him tossing a snowball of my own at him. I hit him in the left shoulder. He had to make a dramatic scene before falling into the snow. I laughed so hard I thought my ribs would crack. Wiping tears from my eyes I walked towards him extending my hand to him. He took my hand and pulled me down into the snow next to him. We spent the next hour playing in the snow like two children who had no cares or worries in the world. When our bodies began to tingle with cold and numbness we headed back to the lodging house. Before we went inside he stopped me. He took one of my hands in his, and brushed a lose strand of blond hair behind my ear before placing his other hand on my cheek. He looked me in the eyes. My blue eyes locked with his deep brown ones. "SS, taday you brought tha warmth of the sun and the beauty of heaven's angels onto this earth when I saw you smile and hoird you laugh. Don't evah stop bringing that into tha world. I'm so thankful you brought it inta mine." When he had stopped speaking I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He brushed it way and leaned forward kissing me softly. It was magical. Could our friendship be becoming something more?

**********************************************************************************************

November 26, 1899

Well I am now paying for that frolic in the snow with Mush. For the last day and a half I have been in bed. I have been running a fever and have been unable to talk much due to a sever sore throat. Not that I speak that much anyway. But Mr. Kloppman and the others insisted I stay in bed. It's been lonesome up here all alone. Mush, has been very sweet. He has brought me chicken broth, sat up keeping me company. I've heard all bout the strike that occurred shortly before I arrived here. I've even heard some funny embarrassing stories about Mush and the other newsies. I fear I may be starting to see Mush as more than a friend. He is such a kind soul, and he is so caring and loyal. I see it in his bond with the newsies. They all have such a strong bond and deep respect for one another. They would do anything for one another. They are their own family. I feel I may be becoming a part of that family. They've all been great to me. They have checked in on me through out the day, they have brought me things to read, sat and talked with me when they'd normally be playing poker, and even loaned me the blankets off their own beds at night. Despite my aloofness to most of them they have accepted me into their family.

**********************************************************************************************

November 28, 1899

**Well Thanksgiving Day is here. And where am I? Still stuck in bed. I have told them all over and over again that I am well enough to leave bed and join them downstairs the holiday. But alas I am in bed. Because Mr. Kloppman insisted I stay in bed and get more rest. I don't want to be here, I want to be downstairs with everyone else. It's so boring and lonely up here alone. I can hear everyone laughing and having a good time downstairs, and I can smell the turkey cooking. Mush told me all about the turkey when Jack had brought in from Mr. Feathers the other day. He said it was the largest one they'd ever had. Now I know we could not afford a bird as big as the one Mush described, but I also know Mr. Feathers. He'd do whatever he could for the newises. I'm sure he sold Jack the largest bird he could for the same price as the small one…..I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Then the bunkroom door flung open. There stood Mr. Kloppman, Mush, and all the other newsies. Each holding a plate and a drink. Mush held two and brought one to me. They had brought Thanksgiving dinner upstairs to me since I could not be with them. How kind. It was a simple meal, but oh it was delicious. It was a good thanksgiving. After we had eaten and the dishes taken downstairs. Mr. Kloppman asked everyone to name a few things they were thankful for. Most were thankful for good headlines and sells, Race for a win at the tracks, and every newsie was thankful for the the newsies and the family they had with them. I too am thankful for the newsies and my new family. I am especially thankful for Mush, my friend, my confidant.**


End file.
